Return?
by Nemui Neko-chan
Summary: Cover not mine. AU. Two-Shot. Was it loved? Or there was never been anything between us. I know when he's gone, I felt sad but I never cried.[Her side]/I would love to meet her… again, but I was too afraid. Did she miss me? Did she still remember me? I still haven't forgotten you. After all it was my fault from the beginning. I was the one who've left her.[His side]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MS Gundam Seed/Destiny series. The Song and singer are not mine too.

**Pairing:** Please, see for yourself.

**Warning:** AU, Grammatical errors, OOC-ness, Typo(s), Un-beta-ed.

**A/N:** It's just one or two shot? I don't know. Inspired when I listened a song. The title is Return by Lee Seung Gi. In my opinion, that was a heartbreaking song. Cagalli's POV. By the way, I'm just an amateur writer; feel free to give me advices or critics but no flame please.

**Many thanks:** for Lezala, FTSPeace and Bara no Jubai my first reviewers for the previous fic. *bowtoyouall*

**Summary:** Was it loved? Or there was never been anything between us. As I know when he's gone, I felt sad but I never cried. But, I still haven't forgotten him.

"Me" Present talk  
'Me' Cagalli's thought  
Me Flashback

* * *

**Return?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'll pick you at noon." He said with his sweetest smiled. I nodded as closing his car door. When I started to walk away, he called out my name.

Looked over my shoulder, "be careful and don't get lost!" Heard that, I turned around and chuckled, "I won't Kira, now go! Lacus is waiting! Now, _shoo_…"

As soon as I mentioned his fiance's name he began to run his car away.

Sigh…

I even didn't know why I'm here; stood in front of gate of my old high school in this small town.

Not for long after I graduated from high school I got a scholarship and moved to City, continued my study in prestigious University and get a job.

The school building was no longer used and replaced with a new one which is not far from here.

After Kira leaves still on where I stand, I watched the scenery surrounded me. The birds were chirping the leaves were silently falling from the branch; it was so quiet and calm.

I found the gentle breeze caressing my face "Cold..." I murmured.

Well, this was almost winter anyway what do I expected? Running around with my bikini?

The bright golden rays touched my face still could not warm my cold skin. Closing my eyes adjusted my scarf around my neck and takes a deep breath. I am starting to move my feet.

"This place didn't change much" I muttered. Suddenly, flashback appeared in my golden head. Smile slowly inched across my face. My heart started to beating faster when I remembered… Him.

Him, who was always smiled. Him, who was always made me smiled. Him, who took my heart. Him, who broken my heart.

Spotted our 'regularly' place, I walked into it. There was little garden in the middle of the building school. In each corner of it there was a bench and small fountain in the middle of it.

I had chosen the east bench just as he, there were so many empty benches around us but we were always there.

Not many students came to this place although it still in school area. We were been there when the lunch time, but never talked for first time.

We sat in each end of the bench. We ate our lunch silently, after that he always closed his eyes whether his slept or no, I didn't know.

Regardless of him, I started too drawn many objects that landed in my eyes on my sketch book that I brought all along.

I chuckled when I remembered our first 'talk'. _Hey, I think my hair is navy blue not dark purple,_ I jerked up and my amber eyes got wide when I heard his voice for the first time. His voice was depth and husky.

I didn't realize since when I've been attracted to draw him, how close our gap now, his left arm brush again my right arm and… when the hell he woke up. Raised his head, his eyes met mine.

Amber meets Emerald.

We gazed still like that for a few second; _'he has beautiful eyes I've ever seen.'_ I felt my cheeks became rosy. Realized I've been captivated to his emerald eyes I looked away with an embarrassed flush.

I'm sorry, that was all I could said. I remembered how his offered his hand in front of me with his handsomeness smile that could melt an 'Everest' and introduced himself to me.

Turn my golden locks around, I smiled shyly and met his gorgeous eyes again. I answered, _Cagalli_, as I shook his warm hand.

After that, we started to talk each other. We talk about our school project, our family, our friends, our hobbies, and vice versa.

Day by day… We talked and talked, blabbered this and that.

I found that his family always moved on from town to town even country, how he liked to made mechanical pets, his best friend who like played a piano was overseas and he had no… girlfriend.

I admitted, I always waited for lunch time since then.

He always liked to tease me, how he loved to make me pouted. It's because you're really cute when you pout; he always successful to make me blushed when he said that.

Until one day… _This is my last day at school_, which was he said without looking at me.

That was why I found it rared when he told me to meet him after school. I narrowed my eyes as my amber orbs searched his emerald one that had seem avoided it.

Many questions passed through my mind as I wanted to burst it out all and loud but I found it myself… speechless.

_Sorry_, as he stood up and walked away. Confused and shocked, whether what was in my mine as I looked at his back away, I chased and hugged him from behind.

I felt my heart sank when he loosened my arms and turn around.

Amber meets emerald.

At that time, his eye was showed reflection of warmth, sadness and love.

_'Love...?'_

Offered his sadly smiled, he hugged me. My amber widened when he hugged me but I hugged him back. Close both my eyes feeling the moment that will left behind. I felt so secured in his arms. My heart felt so warm.

For how long we stood still like that I didn't now. When he loosened his arm around my shoulder, half of my eyes slowly opened as his emerald orbs looked straight into my amber eyes and said,

_I like you_

My orbs completely open up heard those words. Still had smile in his lips; I opened my mouth only to be cut when he raised one of his finger to my lips.

Met his eyes again as he cupped both of my cheeks with his palms. I felt my body grew warm and my heart beating rapidly. As I closed my eyes, I felt his lips met my forehead.

My eyes flew open when he lowered his hands; he smiled once more time. While still looking at me, he slowly stepped one step back. Then turn around and walked away… without said a word.

I could only look at his back. I felt sad, confused and disappointed; but I didn't cried. I never cried.

_'__**He's**__ gone…'_

Sigh…

How long I've been walking? Until I found myself already in front of school gate… again.

I didn't realize that I've been circling around this place. Started from classroom, principal office, gym, canteen even 'that place'.

How many years have passed by? Lost in deep thought, I didn't realize someone behind me.

_'Was it love...?'_

Suddenly, pair arm encircled my shoulders from behind and warm lips touched my left cheek.

"Kira didn't make it" his breath tickled my ear.

Without turned around I already recognized his voice. 'It's noon already? Just how long I've been here'

I smiled. "And why are you here?" heard that, he chuckled.

Loosened his arm "What would you expected?" as swirling me slowly faced him. I could see him clearly now.

_'There was... Loved'_

Raised my eyebrows questioned, "Kira's replacement?"

Familiar laughter echoes my ears. "You're amusing, my lady" he pinched my cheek.

"Ouch, what was that for!? And …no pet name!" Rubbed my sore cheek, I pouted.

"Why you didn't tell me to pick you up from the station?" He said with sad tone.

I raised one of my freezing hand and cupped his right cheek, answered him "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to bother you. And beside I've missed my idiot brother."

Now his time to turn pouted "And not missed me?" tiptoes my feet, I kissed his cheek.

Lowered my hand and sighed "I supposed to give you surprise about my sudden arrival, but I'll bet Kira forgot about it and give you a call?"

He chuckled "You bet!"

_'I... still haven't forgotten __**you**__'_

Raised his hand to reached mine, entwined my hand with his "You're cold, let's get back now. Your brother will have my head, if you get sick."

Give him my sweetest smiled as I slapped his shoulder lightly, "Serves you right!"

We both laugh.

Walked away, still holding my hands. I glanced once more over my shoulder, the place which brings back lot memories.

_'Will __**you**__ return...?'_

"What is it?" I heard his voice worriedly.I raised my head to the dark haired man beside of me and looked straight into his ruby eyes. My amber one was trying to assured him.

I shook my head and smiled to my fiance who I met after **he** left, "Nothing…"

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Confusing? For me, this is totally awkward! LOL. XD. Sorry for my bad English and Grammar.  
I think most of you already know who was the person who left Cagalli and who was Cagalli's current fiancé…? XD. Tell me whaddya think, should I make a sequel based from the person in Cagalli's past POV or should I deleted this? Read and Review, please.

Many Thanks,  
Nel. ^o^)9


	2. I'm Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MS Gundam Seed/Destiny series.

**Pairing:** AxCxS.

**Warning:** AU, Grammatical errors, OOC-ness, Typo(s), Un-beta-ed.

**Warning part 2:** If you hope that this will be an AsuCaga's happy ending one. Please do not read it. You've been warning!

**A/N:** Actually, this is last part of Return? Honest, it was so hard to make a first person POV especially Athrun with his 'hamterbrain'. Lol. I just want to make him not so OOC. This is a little longer than the previous one. Well, I hope you'll enjoy this.

**Many thanks:** for Lezala, TheHouseofAthhaZala, Cyaaz and Barai no Jubai for the review, also the silent readers. Lastly, for my sister. ^^

**Summary:** I would love to meet her… again, but I was too afraid. Did she miss me? Did she still remember me? I still haven't forgotten you. After all it was my fault from the beginning. I was the one who've left her.

* * *

**I'm Return**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Today was just another routine day at work. But the differences, I wasn't at my usual office, the central office in metropolis city of PLANT.

I'm here at the place which I thought I never been come back again. This was just a small town with high development there and there. That was why the company decided to open branches since three years ago.

So here I am, after taken over my father late position as CEO, I began to organize and fully take a charge of everything. This was included check out or a visit inspection for a branch to another branch and at least, monthly meeting.

This wasn't like I dislike my routine. But honestly, this was actually…boring.

Sigh…

That was not the only cause. Each time back to this town I always reminded her.

Her, who always laughs. Her, who always makes me, laughs. Her, who I broken her heart. Her, who remain still in my heart.

Slowly turned my head around, looking out from the glass window's elevator. Being the tallest building in this town would definitely give the benefit to see all around. I glanced outside from inside the glass window, the town from the top as the elevator's number being decreased. "Beauty..." I murmured as let out a small sighed and closing my eyes.

Suddenly, her image flashed out and wide smile slowly across my face.

I met her on a bright day. I forgot whether that spring or summer. As I known she was always glowing under the sun ray. Her amber eyes were reflected of passion, always full of spirit of life. Her blonde hair was always looked like a shinning gold in my emerald eyes.

I chuckled when I remembered our first met. The true was I never slept in our 'meeting' place. I was just resting my eyes and my brain after my 'regularly argument' with my father.

Almost all night we had arguments. It began since mother pass away when I was twelve, then father became a workaholic one, since Junior high school I moved around to another city, town even country.

Because of that I never had been closed to anyone else…anymore. I was afraid when I being closed to anyone it would end with me hurting them. Like what I did to her.

My first…

I didn't remember since when I became attracted to her. I always watched her from the corner of my eyes while she drew whatever object that laid in her amber ayes, I supposed. It became my regularly lunch's activity after all.

"Cute," I laughter lightly when I remembered I caught off that she was secretly drew me. How was she so shock when I tried to corrected them. Her face was hilarious back then.

_'My hair is navy blue isn't it?'_ As I run my fingers through my hair.

That was the first time too I realized how closed we was and she has the beauty amber that I've ever seen. Maybe I would end to stare in her beauty amber eyes forever if she never broke our gaze, looked away with pink tint in her cheeks.

Encouraged myself, I extended my hand to her and introduced myself, _Athrun_. How she looked cute when she blushed and hesitantly accepted my hand and gives her name. Even now I could still feel how little and warm her hand was perfectly fit in my hand.

Since that we became more closed.

She was a good talker and great listener. I found that she has twins' brother whom studies at all-boy school; she loved draw when she got bored, she loved chili foods especially kebab, she despised skirt and all-girly looked, she was great at sport, and she never had… boyfriend.

My new delight activity was 'annoying' her. She cute when she pout that the reason I always loved to teased her.

Until one day, I decided to move permanently in PLANT when I found my dad was sick, but wasn't that all. The truth was the night before I decided to moved, I took a peek my father in his study clutched hard my mother's pictured. He said that he was sorry for what he did during this time for her and…me. He promised to be a better person and he…cried. I wasn't realized that I had been cried too.

I know we always had different of thought in many ways but he still my father after all. The only one family I ever had.

So I made a request to her for the first time, maybe…the last time. We met in our usual meeting but in unusual time. I remembered how hard to say goodbye, how hard to looked straight into her pure and questionly eyes.

True be told I never been closed to woman before. Well, except my mother and my pink haired childhood friend. But what I've feel about this blonde girl was different and deep.

_This is my last day at school_ and _sorry,_ Which was I could say. I even hugged and kissed her.

I really want to meet her… again. But I was too afraid. Fear of everything.

After graduated from college and focus to continue my father's step, how I would love to find out about her. But the flurry kept me forgetting the pleasures of life and everything; it became worse after my father passed away. I felt so alone, so to kick out the loneliness' I had buried my self with tons of works. When I realized it I was afraid that I had probably already far too late.

Did she miss me? Did she still remember me?

_I like you_, which were the last word which I gave her before I left. As I hugged her I could feel how she was so perfect in my arms.

Could I take it if she were already moved on? Could I? After all it all was my fault.

Ding!

The voice of the open of elevator's door interrupted my thought. How long I've been lost with my daydreaming to did not realize it's already reached my destination. Shook my head, I started walking toward the open door.

"Yo, Athrun."

Before reached my car, somebody called out my name. Turn around I saw the grinned tanned blonde haired man who was also my childhood friend and raven haired man following behind him.

The raven one gives me a small nod and smile. "What took you so long buddy? We almost rusted of waiting," said the blonde one.

"We?" I asked curiously.

"Me and one of your secretaries behind me, was waiting so patience for our boss! You were here, didn't you? Why you're back to the building?"

I just rolled my eyes at his blurt out. "Did my secretary not tell you? I forgot my cell phone. That's why I'm back," I replied him lazily.

"Honestly… it was, but – never mind. Let get going, I starved and that was your entire fault, Zala." If he wasn't one of my friends, I swear I have already slapped his annoying mouth with my briefcase.

Raised my eyebrows quickly I answered him, "Dearka, why does that become my fault?! You could just go away first with Yza – where is he?"

Narrowed my eyes, I looked over his shoulder and found no one but the young raven haired man. I didn't find any single clue about my silver haired friend.

"Chil out man, as usual our grumpy man had no patient so he goes first... with Shiho, of course!" Small smirk appear on my face when remembered our blockhead slash my other childhood friend with his new wed wife.

I almost forgot, our pink haired childhood's friend was invited all of us for dinner. I though it was obvious that she reunited all of us together to announced something. A wedding ceremony… perhaps. If it was true then I would really happy for her.

"How is Nicol?" I asked. "Already there. FYI _mister_ they're all waiting for us." Dearka sighed boringly. Rolled my eyes, I asked him.

"And, why are you still her –"

"I'm not brought a car, Yzak leaves me, and the boy behind me had a 'surprise' appointment. You the one who only option and I could be your free driver for a day!" smirk across his tanned face. I sighed and rubbed my temple when he said that.

"Hey, who you call a boy, huh!?" scowled the raven hired man who had been quiet during me and my blonde friend's little conversation as stepped aside beside Dearka.

"Dearka" I warned him. He pouted and mumbled some that I couldn't catch it.

True be told that Dearka loved to tease the young one, because the raven haired man had remained him to his best friend, Yzak. Both of them were too easy to blow up. Both of them share same similarity of hot headed temper but I had to admit that sometime Yzak could be wiser than any of us.

The raven haired man began to open his mouth "Mr. Zala… I'm sorry for this. I've already told him but he was insist to –"

I cut him off. "It's alright Shinn. It was not your fault. Dearka apologize to him."

"Alright you win. I'm sorry boy err,,, Shinn. There. Happy. Now, let's get going." He apologized to the ruby eye man and he scratched the back of his head.

I sighed relief and continued eye-ing the ruby orbs one. "Why are you still here, Shinn? You can go now. I'll take care this creature, you have an appointment isn't it?" as a pointing my finger to the tanned man.

"Thank you Chairman." He straightened himself and He gives me a small bow. And I returned his act with my smile and nod. Then he turned around. I chuckled while I saw him running like there no other tomorrow.

_'I'll guess must be an important person,'_ I speak to my mind.

Suddenly the tanned man interrupted my thought, "_Geez_ guys, you two need to get laid! First, you Zala." Took a heavy breathe while my emerald eye turned around to the purple orbs.

"You really need a girl and _kaboom_… married her." I glared him as he pointing his finger to the lad who already far now. "Then… the boy's there. Who had a long-distance relationship maybe should married his bride soon before turned into another Yzak."

I tried to suppress my laughter and I shook my head while walked toward my car. He was following behind.

"I envy him. He's the youngest of all us but he was the first to ring the wedding's bell." Came another sighed from Dearka.

Raised one of my hand to my chin, "Now you're mentioning it. He never talks about it. He just said that he had a girlfriend."

"Huh!? Of course you didn't know! You always being stuck with your lovely paperwork!" he said with sarcasm tone. "You always absent during Christmas, thanksgiving, _bla-bla-bla_… at Lacus's place. Shinn's fiancé is from this town, she's blonde, she's cute but… hot! Damn lucky Asuka…!" lowered my head ashamed when he mentioned my pink haired childhood friend and the entire event that I never went to.

But… Blonde? This town? Cute? Twin? Could it be…?

I shook my blue locks lightly. There are a lot blonde from this town. But there is always a possibility. Who've know?

"Did you know…?" Suddenly he asked.

"About what…?"

"Shinn's fiancée is Kira's twin sister." He answered.

My head snapped out as my emerald eyes grew bigger. "What!?"

Kira was one of our friends. I've know him because of Lacus, but we were really not so closed. He was so talented and smart, I had offered him one of important position in my company but he refused. He said he just want to go back to this small yet peaceful hometown.

Because of that, years ago Lacus decided to follow him and they were lived together. They decided to open a small restaurant near the sea. I didn't know their reason, why after live together for years, they didn't married yet?

As the matters of facts, Kira or Lacus never mention that he has a sister, twin to be exact. And the more surprised, her fiancée was Shinn.

What a small world we have?

Destiny?

"I forget her name. Ehmm... Wait a minute… Argh… damn my limited memory!" we already reached my Lamborghini.

Sigh…

"That's strange you always remember when it's come to hot chicks." I raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior while reached the knob.

Rolled his purple eyes. "The point is…taken, Zala. I don't date someone's wife." As he enter the car and took a sit in passenger's seat.

"Hmm... let see, Stellar, nope. Flay, she's not blond. Abby, not that one. Rey, hell no he is a guy. Uhmmm... Talia-san, too err,,, old and married. Calli, almost... Caggy… _bla-bla-bla_…" while he crossed his arm in front his chest and leaned comfortable at the seat.

I just chuckled when he blabbering the name of the entire woman he has met before.

Suddenly he said, "Cagalli." My head jerk up, my smiled disappeared after hear a name which was never to be mentions it for long time ago.

"W-what did you say?" I asked with slight nervous, I would hope that I was wrong.

Looking straight into my emerald eyes, the blonde haired man looked at me questioned. "Kira's twin sister and Shinn's fiance, her name is Cagalli Yula Athha."

My orbs widened, my face becomes paler, my mouth hanging and I dropped my car's key and briefcase while the name echoed in my head.

_'Cagalli Yula Athha'_

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's cliffy, isn't it? Well, I should just left your imagination works to guess what would happen next... He-he-he… My brain got stuck, there were a lot conflicts across in my mind but they were just made more complicated. Sorry for the Grammatical Error and my English. Please read and review.

Many Thanks,  
Nel. ^o^)9


End file.
